


Hana's Toxic Tummy Takedown

by rockysavannah098



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belching, Belching vore, Belly, Burping, Burps, Female Pred, Female Predator, Female Prey, Gas - Freeform, Gen, Girl pred, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, Vore belly, Vore belly girl, Vore predator, Vore soft, ambiguous ending, belch - Freeform, belcher, belches, belching girl, burp - Freeform, burp fetish, burp girl, burping fetish, burping girl, f/f - Freeform, gassy fetish, gassy girl, gassy woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockysavannah098/pseuds/rockysavannah098
Summary: This is both my first Overwatch story and my first same size vore story. I have never played Overwatch before and am only going off the information on the wiki, so I hope I got D.Va's character right. Also the ending is intentionally ambiguous, because I feel that there are equally valid reason for D.Va releasing her prey and not.





	Hana's Toxic Tummy Takedown

Popularity was a double-edged sword, especially for world-renowned gamer Hana “D.Va” Song. On one hand, the cheers of an adoring public were music to her ears, in addition to all the money raised through her various gaming streams and endorsement deals. However, that fame also attracted the unwanted attention of some rather unsavory folk. These people lurked in the shadows of the internet’s bleakest places, websites filled with dead memes and those who are pure evil, like 4chan and Kiwifarms. This scum of the world wide web harbored envy and scorn for any and all those more famous and successful than them, seeking only to destroy their competition in order to reach the top. And who possessed more fame and success than one of the planet’s top video game celebrities, as well as a defender of South Korea?

 

At first, the swarm of trolls descended on her streams like a plague of locusts, possessing such eloquent monikers like ‘bIG vAG mOMMA_666’ and ‘assburgerz with koke and a side of fries’, and spouting off various obscenities in languages ranging from English to Korean to foreign tongues that D.Va didn’t recognize, but still felt insulted by. They booed her taste in games, claiming that she should play more retro titles rather than focusing exclusively on the most recent releases. Her strategies for playing the games were criticized too, saying that a certain power-up was superior to the one she was already using or claiming that a shorter route to traverse through was right in front of her. Even her catchphrases were mocked by these sad sacks, sarcastically typing out “I play to win!”, “GG!”, “No hacks required.” among other lines.

 

D.Va rolled her eyes at the pathetic display, opting to delete the ridiculous comments and block the accounts of the ones posting them. However, this proved a short-term solution, as a few days later, her feed was against infected by malignant tumors aiming to get a rise out of her. They engaged in the same tactics as the previous group, despite having different, yet equally creatively-bankrupt titles such as ‘sUPER_dICKLICIOUS’ and ‘D.Va_should_stick_to_making_sushi’. That particular name left D.Va befuddled, as she wasn’t sure whether to be more offended at its racism or sexism. Not that either of those things were limited to mere monikers, as the barely coherent rants geared toward D.Va and her friends and family included insults laden with xenophobia, misogyny, homophobia, and transphobia, which would get the speakers beaten to a pulp if spoken face-to-face to D.Va or her friends and family. These comments were all filled with numerous spelling and grammatical errors, making D.Va wonder if the people typing them out got through basic schooling. D.Va was entirely convinced that the new and old scumbags were one and the same, merely altering aliases to deceive the criminally stupid.

 

However, the worst of the bunch was someone who went by the name of ‘Porky Player’. Like D.Va, she proclaimed herself a gamer, though she never played any video game aside from dreary first-person-shooters, and even then, only sporadically. She engaged in the same activities as her cohorts, though at least with the decency to complete her nonsensical rambling instead of half-finished gibberish like the others. Adding on to that, she began the assault against the commenters on D.Va’s streams with actual functioning brain cells, ripping into them for their enjoyment of D.Va’s content. When the sane commenters tried defending themselves, Porky and the rest of the trolls played the victim card and claimed that the healthy commenters were “easily triggered snowflakes” who needed to “growing thicker skins” or go back to their “college safe spaces” away from the real world. D.Va scoffed at this, knowing the dangers that the real world offered through her fights with the omnics and convinced that these jerks wouldn’t last five minutes in it.

 

Nevertheless, a flame war erupted in the chat log, insults and death threats lobbed on both sides and taking the attention away from D.Va’s gameplay, which angered her even more. Eventually, the feud got so heated that she had to call off the stream, though many commenters had already left to avoid getting swallowed in the carnage, not that D.Va could blame them. The mech pilot took the next logical step and reported the aggressors, hoping that the higher ups would deal with them.

 

And surprisingly, they did.

 

Word spread epidemically of the war zone in the chat wall of D.Va’s stream, to the point that more people talked about it rather than the game that she played on it, which stung a little. Regardless, those that left the stream spoke of how the trolls started the conflict and deserved the blame, a statement only given further credence by testimony from Hana herself in addition to the trolls’ half-assed attempts at deflecting blame, which ironically made them look even guiltier. An investigation uncovered years worth of similar actions undertaken by these pathetic sacks of shit, hastening their banning from the streaming site. D.Va and a untold number of her fans breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that the drama would end.

 

Alas, that wasn’t the case.

 

While most of the trolls retreated back into their filthy hovels on 4chan and other breeding grounds for human trash, Porky Player remained an active… player and continued harassing anyone who said anything even remotely positive about D.Va. Needless to say, she had no shortage of targets.

 

One day, D.Va checked on news stories involving her and found some rather unsettling results. The first story she saw showed a 30-something-year-old man having his credit card information released to the public without his knowledge, the guy quoted as demanding how that information got leaked. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that an autographed portrait of D.Va and him posing at a convention was nestled in the corner of one of the pictures in the article. The mechanic arched an eyebrow, then scrolled down to another bit of news, this time revolving around a boy of fifteen years, though with what appeared to be piles of child pornography which he fervently denies are his. However, when she read that the boy’s online alter ego went by the name ‘shadowboxer098’, D.Va felt a bit of Deja Vu, before something clicked; that was the same username of the first person who wished a happy birthday on one of her streams a couple years back, which was particularly notable by the $1,000 he donated to her a gift. Gulping nervously, Hana binge read several more stories detailing several more people whose lives were ruined and in some way connected back to her, until she found one certain tale that nearly broke her heart. It displayed a little girl, no more than six, surrounded by D.Va merchandise, but left a bloodied mess on the floor in her bedroom. Hana wiped beads of sweat from her forehead when she read that the young girl would live, but the stories conveyed the same message that sent chills down her spine: someone was harassing her fans, as if to hurt her by proxy instead of directly.

 

The world's greatest gamer pondered her options for a bit before deciding on her next course of action. She opened up every social media platform that she had an account on and shared the stories she read as well as her master plan: a gaming convention was coming up and she wanted everyone who had ever been on even one of her streams to show up there. Her legion of fans would try to get as many people to appear there as possible while the rest was going to be left up to her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the time of the Con and D.Va was constantly on alert for the person responsible for those horrible stories. In the meantime, she kept busy by autographing merchandise, taking selfies, and shaking hands with her adoring fans. There were more here than she expected, even considering her plan, but at least that meant that her plot succeeded on that front. Hopefully, it would also weed out the deranged fucker who caused this mess.

 

However, several more hours passed, and yet still no sight of anyone suspicious. D.Va sighed in defeat, having gained little from this ordeal, aside from a stuffed belly courtesy of the greasy popcorn, sugary soda, and other unhealthy confections. Hana’s eyes shifted left and right, looking around to see that her area of the Con was sparsely populated, and let out a meaty belch, reeking of corn dogs, chips, and soft drink among other delicacies. She giggled childishly at her immaturity, before entering the bathroom to wash her hands, and there she met someone shocking.

 

“Porky Player!”

 

Indeed, the vindictive video game player revealed herself, and she more than lived up to her title. She was rail-thin save for a pot belly ballooning from her waist, fostered by a deluge of sugary food and drink, though unlike Hana, she lacked the physical activity of working in the military to compensate for having such a terrible diet. Zits plagued her cheeks and forehead, again brought on by her unhealthy eating habits, and contrasted with her pale white skin, deprived of the Sun’s lively vitamin D. Blonde hair draped to her neck, mangled and twisted without any hint of a comb or brush being used.

 

“Hello, D.Va,” She answered. “I guess your plan to flush me out worked.”

 

“So, it was you who hurt my fans,” D.Va stated. “Do you really hate me that much?”

 

“YES!” Porky screeched. “You have all the glory and fame, while I have nothing! It's not fair!”

 

“I got that by being the greatest gamer on the planet and that takes a lot of time and effort,” D.Va replied in an even tone. “One does not simply ‘get good’ overnight.”

 

“Why not?! I shouldn't need to work for my success! Everything I want should be given to me, no questions asked!”

 

D.Va paused for a bit, trying to comprehend the sheer stupidity of what she just heard. “Wow, I didn't realize how pathetic a person could get until I met you.”

 

“WHAT?!” Porky shouted. “You're dead!” The portly troll charged at D.Va, arms outstretched to strangle her. D.Va raised an eyebrow in disbelief and threw a punch that struck Porky straight in the face, sending her crashing to the floor.

 

Dazed, Porky Player eventually found her voice. “So what if you got a lucky punch. Given all the people whose lives I ruined have some connection to you, your rep is in the shitter.”

 

“How did you do those things?” She questioned, discreetly pulling out a tape recorder to capture the evidence.

 

The bloated blonde chuckled, still disoriented from the punch. “I searched for every email that I could find which mentions you and hacked into their accounts, giving me access to their home addresses, bank accounts, etc. I doxxed the old man’s credit card information and leaked it to the public. That teen had my child pornography stash sent to his home address along with a note to his folks telling them that it was his.”

 

Hana’s pupils dilated, a newfound sense of fear at the extent of this woman's reach cloaking her being. “A-And the girl?”

 

“Oh, her,” Porky Player said nonchalantly. “I just beat the shit out of her myself, and while I was doing it, the little bitch kept whining about how ‘big sis shouldn't hurt me.’”

 

“You beat up your own sister?!” D.Va screamed, horror oozing through every syllable.

 

“Of course,” Porky replied softly. “Only my life matters.”

 

D.Va’s eye twitched, the mechanic unsure of how to punish the sack of human trash lying on the floor in front of her, until an idea popped into her head. She bent down and picked up Porky Player, who was still only semiconscious, and brought the cunt’s face to her mouth.

 

Then, D.Va’s mouth snapped open like a snake and engulfed Porky’s head.

 

Upon tasting Porky’s dandruff-and-lice-filled hair and greasy, sweaty, pimply face, D.Va instantly felt the urge to vomit. She had read vore erotica online detailing the rich textures and flavors of the human body, but the real deal was nothing like that. Or maybe it was just Porky's shitty personality translating to a shitty taste. Either way, D.Va had just started and was determined to finish her meal. Taking a swallow, Hana’s throat bulged like a ribbiting frog as it fill with her enemy's head, while her tongue got acquainted with the sensation of Porky's shoulders and a-cup breasts, clad in a tacky black hot topic sweatshirt. Said sweatshirt had a bland flavor, but it also shielded D.Va from the terror of tasting Porky's fetid flesh again, so it was considered good.

 

Another gulp sent Porky's hollow skull plunging into D.Va’s stomach to mingle with the assorted convention confections already inhabiting it. Now, the mouth had to unhinge even more to house Porky portly paunch, which caused D.Va some discomfort as she wasn't used to ingesting so much food in one sitting. However, after several strained gulps, the massive middle made it into the esophagus, allowing D.Va to lift Porky's lower body into the air and have gravity assist in engulfing the rest of her meal. The socially maladjusted brat’s puny butt barely registered on D.Va’s taste buds, so she hastened Porky's descent by lubricating the matching ebony jeans with saliva so she would slide down Hana's gullet more efficiently. Finally, Porky's chicken legs and feet were slurped down like licorice, even the surprisingly clean boots were eaten.

 

Using leg strength she never knew she had, D.Va managed to keep her footing throughout the endeavor, her stomach having become an engorged amorphous mass courtesy of her homo sapien snack thrashing about inside. However, her cheeks turned a shade of jade from the initial taste of Porky's poorly groomed hair and skin and the overall ingestion of an entire human being over the course of only a couple minutes. The energy expended from her dining enabled D.Va’s nausea to worsen.

 

“Oh God,” D.Va moaned. “I think I’m going to- ** _*BBBBBUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!*_** ”

 

She was interrupted by a surge of gas erupting from her oral orifice, the enormous eructation echoing off the walls of the bathroom, accentuating the volume of the gaseous roar. The sheer power of the behemoth belch made D.Va’s lips ripple like sizzling bacon and a translucent haze of pure stink filled the washroom and even leaked outside of it. Globs of spit were ejected from D.Va’s mouth and landed on the floor until the burp concluded seven seconds later.

 

“Excuse me!” D.Va apologize out of habit, despite no other person outside her belly being present. “Guess I swallowed to much air while eating her.” A few seconds passed before the reality of the situation hit her. “Oh my God, I actually ate someone!” She screamed before clasping her hands over her mouth. “ I just hope no one noticed.” Hana looked down at her stuffed stomach, a constantly shifting 3-dimensional polygon around 1 meter across in all directions, although the movement of its occupant was less sporadic now. “Hmm. Maybe I belched out her oxygen supply.”

 

Taking a deep breath, D.Va filled her belly with somewhat fresh air, carrying the wretched odor of digesting food and stomach acid, but still breathable. The thrashing resumed in full force, this time accompanied by language fouler than even what the trolls left on her stream chats. After a few minutes of incoherent screeching, Porky calmed down enough for D.Va to get a word in.

 

“You brought this on yourself,” She scolded. “People like you deserve these kinds of punishments.”

 

“Fuck you!” Porky eloquently responded. “This shit’s illegal!”

 

“So is doxxing, fraud, child pornography, and assault, but that didn’t stop you,” D.Va countered. “Besides, I’m not sure if ‘eating someone whole’ will hold up in court as a crime.”

 

“Just let me out!” Porky demanded.

 

“Why would you want that?” D.Va questioned. “If I do let you out, I’m going to turn you in, and I have evidence that you committed those crimes because I recorded our conversation with a tape recorder. Also, don’t give me that ‘I’ll change my ways’ spiel because we both know that wont happen.”

 

“You can’t kill me!” Porky writhed in agony as the gastric juices began to rise over her. “You’re a hero!”

 

“True,” D.Va conceded. “And seeing that those people won’t be able to prove their innocence if the real criminal doesn’t speak up, maybe I should release you.” D.Va pondered her options, but then stretched her arms and yawned. “Wow, eating someone alive gives you a food coma like no other.” She said as she plopped down onto the floor, jiggling her belly and sending a torrent of scalding stomach acid washing over Porky Player. “I’m just going to take a nap first until I feel ready to move.” And so, she was lulled to sleep by the lullaby of her gurgling stomach, anguished screams from Porky Player, and her own boisterous belches.


End file.
